The New Girl and The Deal
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Callen notices that Drade is acting weirder than normal. He finds out that she is waiting for an old friend from back in the day, one Tiana Laurence. But when Hetty informs them that Tiana is really there to become a field Agent, Drade freaks and asks Callen to promise her something.


"The Director told me she would be here an hour ago." A tall women with long crimson hair growled as she paced the lounge of the NCIS Los Angeles base. Her heels clicking on the stone floor as she walked.

Special Agent G. Callen started down the stairs from the Ops Centre. He stopped about half way down when he noticed the distressed liaison. Just then his partner, Special Agent Sam Hannah, came down next to him.

"What has Drade all riled up?" Sam asked as he watched her walk back and forth.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Callen informs him as he continues down the steps.

Drade had joined the Los Angeles team about 2 years ago as a liaison with their Canadian counter parts. She was their top agent, or should I say assaisn. Which is why Hetty, the team leader, decided to ask for her help.

"Well considering that the only one who can talk to her when she's like this is you. Go right ahead." Sam laughs as he follows after his partner.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Callen asks turning to face Sam.

"The fact that your sleeping with her? Nope." Sam laughs before heading off towards the kitchen.

Almost 6 months after she had joined NCIS, Drade and Callen started going together. Spending pretty much every night with each other. However, they had kept their relationship a secret from the rest of the team. Both Drade and Callen knew that the other's would never let them live it down if they knew. And they were proven right when 4 months ago, their secret was blown wide open after Callen was shot. Since then the whole office knew about them, which suited him just fine cause now he can do things like this.

"You waiting for someone, Drade?" Callen asked as he came up to her and placing his hands on her hips just as she was about to do another lap.

"What? Oh hey Callen and yes I am. My Assistant from the agency is joining us, and Director Vance said that she would be here an hour ago." Drade informed him placing a kiss on his lips while glancing at the door.

"You never told me you had an Assistant." Callen states as he takes a seat on the couch.

"You never asked." Drade smirked taking a seat next to him. Even though they had been together for almost two years, Drade was still a very secretive person.

"Well this is rush hour, so it's most likely she's just stuck in traffic." Callen informs her as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"True, LA traffic can be murder." Drade laughs as the front door to the building opens.

"That's an understatement." Came a silky smooth voice with a french accent, from in front of them.

Callen looked up to see a young women, no more than 25 years old with long light brown hair standing in front of him. She had half her hair pulled back into a pony while the other half was draped over her shoulders. She also had deep purple, square framed glasses that made her blue eyes more vibrant. Callen didn't realise that he was staring until he felt Drade's elbow make contact with his rib.

"Ow? What was that for?" Callen wined as he rubbed his side.

"Callen, I would like you to meet my Assistant, Tiana." Drade introduces, gesturing at the women in front of them.

"So your Drade's secret Assistant." Callen laughs as he stands up and shakes Tiana's out stretched hand.

"And your her infamous lover." Tiana smirks, then tries to stop herself from bursting out in laugher at the look she had just received from Callen.

"You told her about us?" Callen asked, turning to face Drade.

"What can I say? She pulled it out of me." Drade shrugged, pushing herself off the couch. She walked over to the young women and pulled her into a hug. "How was the flight from Calgary? Not to much turbulence I hope."

"It was positively perfect. It was smooth the whole way. Plus the scenery was absolutely breath taking." Tiana chimed as she looked around the office.

"Is that a french accent I detect?" Callen nods towards her.

"Yep. Was born and raised in a small town just out side of Pari. Moved to Canada after my parents death when I was a young girl." She informed him as she placed her bags next to the couch.

"Yo, G. Did you figure out . . . Who's this?" Came Sam's voice from the group.

The three of them turned to see Sam standing in front of them with a cup of coffee. Callen looked from his partner to Drade's assistant.

"Sam, this is Tiana. Drade's assistant from the agency. Tiana, this is Sam. My partner here at NCIS." He introduces, gesturing from one to the other.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Tiana." Sam greets shaking her hand with a smile.

"Thank you Sam. It's great to meet you as well." Tiana smiles as she released his hand.

"So what brings you to Los Angeles?" Sam asked as he sat on the top of one of the two tables.

"Well, your boss, Betty?" Tiana asked making the team laugh.

"Hetty." Drade corrected holding back her laughter.

"Oh that's right, Hetty. Well, Hetty called the agency to tell them that she would like Drade to join you guys full time. So our Director said asked if it was okay if they sent me out as well. You see Drade is absolutely lost with out her faithful assistant." Tiana laughed, throwing a smirk in Drade's direction over the frames of her glasses.

"Ha ha, very funny." Drade sneers making both agents laugh as well.

"That isn't the only reason why I asked Miss. Laurence to join our little family." Hetty informed them as she entered the small office. Tiana turned to see a tiny women, with a bobbed hair cut and glasses standing in front of her. "For the most part she'll be Drade's assistant, but your Director has asked me to start her training as a field agent." Hetty stated making the whole group's mouths drop.

"What?" Drade roared after the words sunk in. The last thing she wanted was Tiana to be out there fighting bad guys. "This is not why I agreed for her to join us." Drade growled pushing off the post she had been leaning on.

"Your Diretor said that he had started training her a little, but since you were hear he figured we could do a better job at it." Hetty explained not moving from her spot.

Drade stopped and turned to face her closes friend. "Is this true?" Drade asked, more like barked at her.

Tiana stepped back, but kept her head up. "Yes. He noticed how I had stepped up since you left. So he promoted me." She informed Drade, not sure if she liked the look in emerald green eyes.

"No. I won't allow it." Drade continued to yell making even Calllen step back,

Over all the time he known Drade, Callen had never seen her so mad. Plus he didn't know why she was getting so upset.

"Drade can I talk to you for a sec." He asked as he walked over to her.

Drade was about to resist but stopped when she saw the looks she was receiving from the team. She turned and started to strut towards the training area. Callen followed her till she stopped by a couple of punching bags.

"Okay what was that?" Callen asked as he watched his girl land a punch on one of the bags.

"I can't believe Hetty would agree with this with out telling me." Drade fumed as she started beating the shit out of the bag.

"What's the big deal? What's wrong with Tiana becoming an Agent?" Callen asked as he took a seat at one of the many benches.

"I will never let her become an Agent!" Drade growled between punches.

Callen shock his head and walked up behind the frustrated women. Just as she pulled her arm back to throw another punch, she felt a hand land on her elbow. Drade turned to see Callen looking at her with those bright blue eyes. She let out a breath and lowered her hands.

"Like she said earlier, Tiana moved here after her parents death. But I've been keeping an eye on her since she was 3. From the moment she was born, Tiana was special. She could read and write by the time she was two and was talking in full sentences by 1. She was special and our agency knew that. So they sent me to France to keep an eye on her till she was old enough to join the agency. But when she was 12 her parents were killed in a car accident I knew I had to move before she got lost in the system. So I made a call and made sure that some friends of mine Adopted her. At first all my job was to make sure she became the next top agent. But as she grew up the harder it got to see her in the line of duty." Drade explained after taking a seat on the bench.

"But why did it become so hard?" Callen asked sitting down next to her.

"That's the thing. I don't know. It's just that the thought of her out there in the field makes me so angry." Drade informed him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"And here I thought I was the first one you let in." Callen laughed causing Drade to smile.

"I don't even know when or why it happened." Drade smiled before sitting back up.

"Well if what you've told me is correct, I think she'll make a great agent." Callen stated as he stood back up and started back to the lounge.

"And I know that but the idea still doesn't make me feel any better." Drade huffed as the continued down the hallway. Just before they entered the main area she put out her arm stopping him. "I need you to promise me something."

Callen looked at her and saw the need in her eyes. "Sure Drade. Anything." He told her not sure where she was gong with this.

"If she becomes an Agent I need you to watch out for her." Drade asked looking him straight in the eye so that he knew she was serious.

"Of course. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." He promised, knowing how much this meant to her.

Drade leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips before whispering thank you. She then walked back to the others. Callen just stood there and watched as she apologize to Tiana and Hetty for yelling. Then he watched as she hugged Tiana and started to talk with her. That's when he saw the true feelings that Drade felt towards the young women. The way she would look at her and talk with her it was just like a mother would with her daughter. Callen smiled as he also joined the group. He knew that he would keep is promise to Drade and protect Tiana, with his life.


End file.
